


Hotel To My Trivago

by primalrageanddumbassery



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Victor doesn't sleep, Victor is the definition of wisdom and intellegence are not the same stats, and they were ROOMMATES, but its okay cause henry calls him out, did i mention i love henry clerval, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrageanddumbassery/pseuds/primalrageanddumbassery
Summary: Victor is a dumbass who won't go to sleep. His roommate Henry is not having this.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Hotel To My Trivago

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Frankenstein, like, a week ago and then found out that there's a semi-active fanbase so you KNOW I had to join in on the fuckery  
> And don't ask about the name, its 10:34 and I go to bed at 9 so my brain cells have all perished at this point.

It had to be close to 2 in the morning, not that Victor knew or cared how late (or early, depending on your point of view) it was. His eyes were glued to the computer in front of him, as they had been since around 7 the previous night. He had classes in about 5 hours and, had he known what time it was, he might have considered getting some rest, but the analog clock in the corner of the screen sat unnoticed.  
A sudden small noise brought him out of his concentration for the first time in hours. He flinched, looking around the pitch black room dazedly.  
"V...Vick?" He turned his computer so its screen shed some light on his roommate who was rubbing his green eyes.  
"Oh, hey Henry. Did I wake you?" Henry frowned.  
"Victor, do you know how late it is?" Victor glanced out the window next to his desk.  
"Pretty late. I'll go in the commons to work if you want," he offered. Henry's frown deepened as he pulled away his thin covers and slid out of bed. His bright red hair was completely disheveled and a few strands hung just obscuring those beautiful green eyes of his. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.  
"Vicky, dear, darling, love of my life, hotel to my trivago, my sleep schedule is not the problem in this situation."  
So Victor stopped listening after the whole "dear darling love of my life" thing. He knew it was just that "no homo bro" thing that all the guys did with their friends, and in any other scenario it would have been nothing to Victor. But it wasn't any other scenario. It was Henry Clerval, and God forbid Victor think about anything other than how completely and utterly gay he was for his stupid pretty redheaded roommate.  
So, instead, he let out a small "uh-huh" and set to work trying to piece together what the hell Henry had been saying to him the moment before, a practice he was no novice at. Any classmate of Victor could tell you just how little attention he actually paid in class which angered them all the more when he got perfect marks on every test (other than those for anything related to grammar. Because fuck grammar). It was... something to do with the time? So why would Henry be talking about what time it was? Well, sleep, obviously, but from the tone of his voice it wasn't his own sleep he was worried about. So... Victor's sleep? Wait, was he telling Victor to go to bed?  
"...and then I fell off a cliff and died. And I'm dead now." Victor frowned. Shit. He'd missed whatever Henry had been saying since.  
"You what?" he asked, finally giving up on recollection. Henry raised an amused eyebrow.  
"I knew you weren't paying attention, Vick. It's harder to concentrate when you're tired, yeah?" Victor brushed it off, turning back to the screen as if he'd decided to ignore Henry's warnings. As if he'd ever intentionally ignore Henry.  
"I'm busy. I don't have any classes for at least 5 or 6 hours anyway, I can catch up on sleep an hour or 2 before and then live off of caffeine the rest of the day. Not like I've never done it before." Henry's eyebrows knit together.  
"I'm sorry, you what?" Victor shrugged, clicking some random thing on his laptop in a poor attempt to seem busy. It was that point when he realized that Henry was right behind him, resting one hand on Victor's chair.  
"Do you have anything unsaved up?" He asked. Victor frowned.  
"No, Google Docs saves automatically, but I-" Henry shut the computer before Victor could say anything else. "Henry! What-"  
"Victor, look," Henry said, sighing deeply. "I've only known you for 4 months, but I know how determined you are. I can tell you have insane passion and that's great- to a point. But you've successfully past that point. You have got to realize what this complete and utter disregard for your wellbeing is doing to you, Vick." Victor twisted the squishy part of his left earbud which hung around his neck, avoiding Henry's eyes. Henry craned his neck to meet them anyway.  
"C'mon, Victor. You're missing the first classes of the day so you can get some rest." Henry grabbed his roommate's hand gently and pulled him out of the office chair, hoping Victor couldn't feel his heavily thrumming pulse through his touch. Victor was thankful for the darkness of their room that concealed his blush.  
"Okay," he relented, removing his glasses and placing them on his end table. Henry offered a small smile that Victor didn't see, partially because of darkness and partially because of his terribly eyesight without his spectacles. Only when he had crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulders did Henry trudge over to his own and do the same.  
"Goodnight, Victor," he called into the darkness, relaxing to the faraway sounds of traffic that he could now hear in the silence of the room. Victor didn't answer, the soft sound of his snores answering for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey join the Discord Frankensimps server  
> That's not the name I just call it that cause it's the truth  
> https://discord.gg/aVQgGe6  
> I RP the Victor tupperbot and it's the best, come join us


End file.
